Broken Glass
by Smiffy
Summary: Hello everyone, I am having to take a break from writing at the moment, as school work is getting very hectic. However as soon as I have finished my exams I will have 3 months free and I PROMISE to write and write and write! Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1: Numb

So, this is A/H and its set when Sookie is around the age of 17/18 she isn't such a sweetheart, but trust me she has a reason for it, so don't go hating on Sookie!!!!

I don't own any of the characters Charlaine Harris does :) I am merely borrowing them!

Laura Burgess, thankyou for not mocking me, and thankyou for encouraging me to write, write, and write! Without you i would probably hidden my stories away and never shared them, you. are. a. babe. :)

Please don't read if you are easily offended by strong language, Druge refrences/abuse, Sexual refrences, Alchol abuse, or any forms of physical or mental abuse.

Enjoy :)

* * *

SPV

Life isn't easy when you're a teenager, with highschool, boyfriends and all that crap. But when you're me it's a lot harder. I live with My Nana after my parents threw me out onto the street after I came home high one night from a party which I can safely say was pretty messy. My parents always favoured my brother, Jason, who let's just say is a complete and utter nerd, over me. I was always the one who came home drunk, who rebelled against their perfect little beliefs and their perfect idea of what their perfect little blonde hair and blue eyed baby should be like. My brother on the other hand joined band, got straight A's in all his subjects, never went to parties, and never accidently got his girlfriend knocked up. I don't think he has ever even kissed a girl, so there isn't much risk of him making that mistake. I, on the other hand, have had more 'sexual partners' than I can remember; well they aren't really 'sexual partners' more like Fuck Buddies. My current Fuck Buddy is Bill Compton; his family own the big Compton mansion across the graveyard from my Nana's house. I'm not a relationship's kind of girl, and my Fuck Buddies are usually also my hook up for all things green. It's my vice; I could live without sex, without chocolate, without smoking, even without alcohol, as long as I could get high as many times a day as I could possibly fit in. Some may view me as a common whore, but what do they know about me?!

Tonight I had a party to go to, it was going to be pretty pathetic but it was Sam Merlotte who was hosting it, and I know from experience he is a great fuck, and he can provide me with some E. I let myself into my Nana's house, and wandered into the Kitchen where I found her cooking up some breakfast.

'Morning Nana' I mumbled as I sat at the table

'Ahh, Sookie, I thought the whole point of you moving in with me was to help you realise that you can't spend all night partying?' My Nana scolded me, I felt guilty, but she didn't understand how much I needed these mindless parties, they kept me numb.

'I'm sorry Nana' I muttered sheepishly. I only felt guilty about my partying ways when my Nana was the one scolding me.

'I know you are Sookie, deep down. I know things have changed since I was a young girl your age, but is this all necessary? You're on a road to self destruction, and I hate to see it happen!' she sighed 'but enough of me nagging you, I know that won't help the situation, how about some breakfast?'

I nodded my head, why does my Nana always have to be so understanding, it would be easier to cope with if she mindlessly screamed at me, shouted for me to get out of her house, threw things and slammed doors. That I could handle, I wouldn't feel guilty every night when I climb out of my bedroom window to meet Bill, or Amelia. Amelia was my best friend, I drag her along to every single one of the pointless parties I go to, and she hates it, but she comes along anyway, I'd be lost without her. I spent pretty much the rest of the day sleeping, I woke up at around half 9 to Amelia knocking on my bedroom window. I moved over to it and pulled it open.

'Sook! If you're going to drag me to these parties the least you could do is be ready to go when I sneak over for you.' she huffed haughtily.

'Calm down, god what bit you on the ass on your way over here?' I snapped, already in no mood for her mellow dramatic tendencies tonight.

'Just hurry the fuck up.' she turned and lit a smoke, and skulked off to sit on the log pile, for my Nana's fire.

I sloppily applied some mascara, and some lipstick. I changed into a revealing top and a mini skirt. It's not like I want to dress like a slut, but it just helps me score some cheap shit to get high on. I grabbed my bag which concealed my small stash of weed, and climbed out of the window, praying to god that my Nana didn't hear me.

We made our way into the party, which was full of little girls who think they are hot, passed out on the floor in a puddle of their own sick. I don't even understand why Sam even invited them, it's the same thing at every party, they end up throwing up all over the place passed out, and eventually their parents have to be called. I made my way into the party and found Sam up against the wall with some whore from Hotshot. I decided to leave him, he can come and find me if he wants to hook up. I found a nice quiet spot in Sam's yard where I could sit quietly with my bottle of Vodka and my weed. I spent the night there, slowly getting drunker and drunker, and higher and higher. It was numbing my emotions, and blurring the realities of my life, and it felt brilliant. I saw Amelia head off into the bushes with some jock named Quinn, I'd heard stories about him but I was too fucked to care. Eventually the night turned black, and all I was aware of was being gently shaken by big strong hands,

'Sookie? Sookie?! Please wake up,' Someone whispered into my ear, I grunted in response and turned onto my side ignoring them.

'OI! SOOKIE TELL THIS BASTARD THAT IM FUCKING YOU SO HE CAN PISS OFF!' Now that voice I recognised, and this triggered a raging fire of anger within me.

'BILL, YOU DO NOT OWN ME!' I shouted as loud as I could in my groggy state.

I rose to get up only to fall back down, luckily I was caught my a pair of big strong arms which lifted me and began walking swiftly back towards the house. Whoever it was that had come to my rescue smelt good and I snuggled closer in their arms. I could feel the swaying as they walked through the house pushing past people to get out of the way. Who could this stranger be?! Whoever it was I didn't care, they were taking me away from this shit hole, and for that I would be forever grateful.

* * *

So, who is Sookie's knight in shining armour?!

This is only my second attempt at writing FF, and it's something thats been floating around in my head for a while, and I couldn't concentrate on writing more for my first attempt until I managed to get this out. It was like a small annoying child!

So, im going to be annoying and nag you all, but PLEASE REVIEW! sorry sorry sorrry but I want to know what people think I need to improve on, or people's ideas on where I could go with it? Thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2

_Please don't read if you are easily offended by strong language, Druge refrences/abuse, Sexual refrences, Alchol abuse, or any forms of physical or mental abuse._

_I don't own any of the characters Charlaine Harris does :) I am merely borrowing them!_

_Again I would like to thank Laura, and also I would like to thank Chloe! (even if Chloe would prefer it if I wrote about Twilight ;) )_

_Thankyou to everyone who has read this, and reviewed, or put it on to their Alerts. It feels nice knowing people are enjoying something that I love doing!_

* * *

The one downfall of getting drunk, hangovers, and by the looks of things this was going to be one for the record book. As my head pounded as if two sumo wrestlers were fighting over the last spoon of Ben and Jerry's, I slowly pulled my eyes open to take in the bleary surroundings of where I had collapsed last night. I seemed to be in a small messy bedroom, there was clothes strewn across the floor, and from looking at them it seemed this guy was a t-shirt and jeans kind of guy. There were posters of popular band's I've never even heard off and dirty mugs on almost every surface. As I was mulling over my choices; to climb through the window or to face my saviour from last night, a gentle knock sounded at the door. I sat up alert as the door was nudged open and the most beautiful human being I had ever laid my eyes on walked into the room. I recognised him from somewhere, but I was unsure where from, maybe he had been one of my past conquests. I looked up at him plastering a false sexy smile on my face, it's not like I didn't think he was beautiful in fact I was transfixed by his beautiful blonde flowing hair and his icy blue eyes, I really wasn't in the mood for flirting, and whatever may follow on. All I wanted was a coffee and some pain killers and to be allowed to clamber into bed and never come back out. It seems that my new friend was on the same wavelength as me as in his hands he had two mugs of coffee and a couple of pain pills, he handed me a coffee and placed the pills on the nightstand. I immediately swallowed the pills and took a gulp of coffee closing my eyes as I felt the pills sliding their way down my throat. I opened my eyes to find the beautiful creature staring at me with a strange look I couldn't quite work out on his face.

'What?' I snapped annoyed at his staring, he just chuckled and shook his head then moved to sit in a cluttered chair in the corner. Annoyed at his reluctance to answer I flopped back down on the bed ignoring him right back. Eventually the silence got to me so I sat bolt upright and stared at him through narrowed eyes.

'Who are you anyway? I recognise you, but I don't know where from, have we fucked?!' I quizzed him

'No, we definitely haven't fucked. I'm friends with your brother, Jason. I recognised you last night and it looked like you just needed to get out of there, so I pulled that guy Bill off you and brought you back here.' He answered me. Wow a friend of my brothers? I never knew my brother had friends, let alone friends this so god damn sexy.

'So, your name?' I asked, raising my eyebrow.

'Oh sorry, it's Eric. Eric Northman.' He smiled a heart warming smile, and ran his fingers threw his hair. Every little expression and every little unconscious move he made had me hypnotised. This was dangerous. I couldn't afford for my life to become intertwined with someone else's. I made to get up and leave.

'How do you know my brother?' I realized this was starting to sound like a Spanish inquisition, but I just wanted to give him more reasons to talk, his voice was like soft silk, and I yearned for him to talk forever.

'Well, I met him when his band played at my uncle's bar, Fangtasia.' Eric looked at me and smiled 'His band is pretty good actually.' I was shocked; I didn't even know Jason was in a band. Mind you I hadn't spoken to him in about 6 months, ever since I got kicked out.

'Wow, I didn't know Jason was in a band.' I was amazed by this fact, I knew Jason joined band when he was still at school but he was IN a band! I didn't even know what instrument he played!

'Hmm, well from what I hear you don't know a lot about Jason anymore, He talks about you all the time.' I looked at the blonde angel and I felt instantly guilty

'Yeah well it's hard, with my parents and everything.' I picked at the bedding, looking down too ashamed to meet his eyes.

'I understand, I've been told all about it. So I suppose you will want a shower and some breakfast huh?' he smiled a cheeky smile at me, and I melted, this most definitely was not good.

He showed me the shower and gave me one of his T-shirts and Jogging bottoms to change into. Whilst I was in the bathroom I took the opportunity to look for any evidence that Eric could have a girlfriend, and much to my joy I found nothing. I showered and changed, then followed the scent of food to the kitchen. Eric had made me pancakes, which were my favourite, so I sat down and demolished them, not realising how hungry I was. Eric gave me a tour of his apartment, and I discovered that he lived here alone; his uncle had bought him it as an 18th birthday present. We spent the day watching re-runs of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and discovering more and more about each other, I learnt that he plays guitar and has done since he was about 8, that his parents had died when he was younger, and his Uncle had taken care of him since then. It felt comforting having someone to talk to who seemed to care, of course I couldn't be sure but Eric seemed genuinely interested in my life, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't just putting it on to get a fuck out of me. Even if he was he didn't need to try so hard, I would be putty in his hands at the merest hint of proceedings heading that way. Spending the day with Eric turned out to be the best thing that had happened to me in months, I felt relaxed, and I didn't even need to get high.

* * *

_Sooooo, im going to nag again, sorry! But PLEASE review! I love checking my emails and seeing people have reviewed, its like christmas day! _

_and on that note Merry christmas everyone, and have a happy new year!! :D _

_Thankyou for reading! :)_


End file.
